


Life Worthwhile

by Zivitz



Series: To Make A Home [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babyfic, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: An early morning in the Griffin-Kane household doesn't go quite according to schedule.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Series: To Make A Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090235
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Life Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks as always to Kelly who provided support and helped me smooth the rough edges.

Marcus roused to the shuffling of bedding and the movement of the mattress. Eyes still closed, he reached out to touch Abby and soothe whatever nightmare had caused the disturbance. His hand found instead a much smaller body than he'd anticipated. He cracked an eye and saw Arthur dozing in Abby's spot, bottom in the air and hands tucked under him. He frowned in confusion; they didn’t normally allow the children in bed with them. He raised his head off the pillow, fully awake now, and saw Abby across the room in the rocking chair. She looked at the baby in her arms lovingly, speaking quietly in the pre-dawn light and Marcus was sure from the expressions on Abby’s face as she spoke that Rosalie’s eyes were on her adoptive mother, the only one she’d ever know.

“I thought it was my feed,” he said hoarsely.

She looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled at the sight of his hair standing on end. “It was, but Arthur woke up needing a change and that woke  _ her _ , so since I was already up I thought I’d just let you sleep.”

He ran a hand over his face. “You should have woken me up anyway.”

Abby shook her head. “I’ll take a nap later.”

Marcus glanced at his bedmate. “Not the brunette I thought I’d be waking up to.”

“Sorry,” she said, placing the bottle on the side table and moving to burp the baby. “He insisted on ‘Papa’ and with Rosie awake it wasn’t worth arguing over.”

He scratched at his beard and lay his head back down. “It’s okay. It’s kind of nice.”

“Mm, you say that now,” Abby said, as she walked over to the bed. “But when he’s kicking you and stealing the covers you’ll be singing a different tune.” She offered him the baby. He raised his brows, and she shrugged. “We’ll have to be up in an hour anyway, might as well break all the rules.”

Rosalie squirmed in her swaddle as she was handed over, and Marcus tucked her between him and Arthur, murmuring to her in Trig. Her eyes found his face as his fingertips found the hair at the edge of her bonnet, and she lifted her mouth into a half smile. He glanced up at Abby, who was watching them with a fond look on her face. 

“I think you just got baby’s first real smile,” she said, and Marcus looked back down at his daughter, delighted. Her eyes searched his face and she cooed, mouth drawing back into a proper smile and showing off her little pink gums.

“Look at you, Little Rose,” he remarked with wonder. «Are you smiling at Papa?» he asked in Trig, and her cheeks rounded as she smiled again. He looked up at Abby, unable to keep the grin from his face. “She’s really smiling!”

Abby laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed. “She is.” 

“This is amazing!” Marcus stroked a thumb on the side of the baby’s head, and she smiled lazily as the time between her blinks lengthened. She jolted slightly as Abby crawled under the covers, then yawned widely and smacked her lips as she drifted off again.

Abby brushed Marcus’s hair out of his face, loving the look of devotion he was bestowing on the babies that lay between them. This sweet precious man was everything. It was worth the doubt and uncertainty and lack of sleep for just that look alone. And there was something else that made her stomach swoop low, that she wasn’t sure he had even noticed. He glanced up and caught the smile on her face.

“What?”

“You called yourself ‘Papa’,” she said, and his cheeks turned faintly pink. 

“I guess I did.”

“They’re going to have to call us something. I guess we should figure that out.”

Marcus reached out to touch Arthur softly. “I’m okay with Papa,” he said somewhat shyly. “If that’s what he wants to call me.”

“It’s cute,” she remarked, and he looked at her, searching for signs of mockery and finding none. “It suits you,” she added, scratching at his beard. “Papa Bear and his cubs.”

“I guess that makes you Mama Bear,” he threw back cheekily, and she grinned in spite of herself. 

“After everything with Clarke, I don’t think I have a leg to stand on there. I am definitely a Mama Bear.” Her smile faded slightly as she pulled lightly on one of Arthur’s curls. 

Marcus rested his head against his hand. “What’s wrong?”

She hesitated. “Nothing. I just… I feel so greedy sometimes. We have these beautiful children, and I’ve already had one. Rosalie could have been very happy with that family.”

“I know. I feel it, too. But we  _ are _ their family.” He looked as though he was debating something, then glanced down at the children and back up at her. “And I want this. So much.”

“I know you do, Marcus, that’s why they’re here.”

He shook his head and gestured at Rosalie. “I wanted this with  _ you _ . For a long time now.”

Abby’s breath caught in her chest as she understood his meaning. “Children?”

“Well, maybe not two, but… yes.”

“Marcus…”

He ducked his head. “I know.”

She felt as if the air was being sucked from her lungs. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

He shrugged one shoulder. “You already had your child. Then there was Luna and the Coalition and being Chancellor and- and I’m old,” he confessed. “It just wasn’t meant to be.”

“Until it was,” she whispered thoughtfully, “like us.”

“What do you mean?”   


“I mean we weren’t meant to be, either. Until things changed and we  _ were _ . If we’d had a child, we wouldn’t be in a place to take in two little orphaned babies who needed us.” Arthur snorted in his sleep, rubbing his face against the bedding and snuggling deeper into Abby’s breast. She reached over him to stroke Marcus’s cheek. “I’m sorry they’re not ours.”

He placed a hand over hers and smiled. “Don’t be. A little boy with brown curls and a girl with dark hair, I lucked out.” He glanced down at the children again, then back up at Abby.. “But it wouldn’t matter what they looked like. I get to raise children with the love of my life. What more could I possibly ask for?” 

“A full night’s sleep?” she offered over the fluttering of her heart. They’d spoken those words before, but it never failed to set her alight. He kissed her palm as she withdrew her hand, knowing that she felt the same without having to be told.

‘Mmm,” he hummed as he settled his arm under his pillow, adjusting it until he was comfortable. “I chose the wrong life for that anyway. First a soldier, then Chancellor. It’s not like I’m not used to it.”

“True,” she said as she hunkered down under the covers in the coming dawn. She yawned broadly, covering her mouth and revealing a smile when she brought her hand down to her pillow.

“What?”

“A doctor and a soldier. Everything we’ve ever been, everything we’ve lived through, everything we’ve ever done. Yet here we are.”

Arthur kicked out in his sleep, jostling his sister awake with a sudden cry of surprise, which in turn made the boy open his eyes. “Baby,” he said groggily, holding a finger to his lips. “Ssssss.”

Marcus and Abby looked at each other, then he sighed. “Here we are.” He sat up and leaned across the children to kiss her soundly. “Take your nap. We’ll be here when you wake up.” He picked up the baby and bounced her lightly as he got up. «Come with Papa, Little One, it’s not time to wake up yet,» he crooned softly, making his way across to the rocking chair. He was really going to have to thank Indra again.

“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Abby mumbled drowsily.

“I’m sure. Sleep.”

“Seep,” came a small voice from the other side of the bed, and Marcus laughed softly as he began to rock back and forth, watching Rosalie settle slightly in his arms. «Yes, Arthur. Sleep.»


End file.
